Conventionally, acrylic fibers have been used as fibers for artificial hair because their texture, gloss, and voluminousness are quite similar to those of human hair. For example, Patent Document 1 proposes artificial hair that uses fibers composed of an acrylic polymer containing 35 to 75% by mass of acrylonitrile, 25 to 65% by mass of a halogen-containing vinyl monomer such as vinyl chloride, and 0 to 10% by mass of a vinyl monomer copolymerizable with the acrylonitrile and the halogen-containing vinyl monomer. Patent Document 2 proposes artificial hair that uses fibers composed of an acrylic polymer containing 35 to 75% by mass of acrylonitrile, 25 to 65% by mass of vinyl chloride and/or vinylidene chloride, and 0 to 10% by mass of a vinyl monomer copolymerizable with the acrylonitrile and the vinyl chloride and/or the vinylidene chloride. Patent Document 3 proposes synthetic fibers for artificial hair that are composed of an acrylic polymer containing 30 to 80% by mass of acrylonitrile and 20 to 70% by mass of vinyl chloride and/or vinylidene chloride.